When the Time Comes
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Perbuatan egois hanya akan membawa penyesalan. Walau keputusan ini tidak akan memperbaiki hubungan yang telah rusak, paling tidak bebannya sedikit berkurang, kan? Meninggalkan orang-orang yang paling berharga baginya, berharap senyuman mereka hidup kembali. / Seandainya dia tidak terlambat. Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. / Suck summary / KW, KM ff / Death chara


_Warning! Saya tidak tahu menahu tentang donor jantung atau semacamnya. Abaikan part itu, karena hanya digunakan untuk kelangsungan cerita.  
_

* * *

 **When the Time Comes**

Pairing : KyuWook, KyuMin

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Angst

Warning : AU, Death chara, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Cho Ryeowook tahu apa yang dirasakannya hanya akan merusak hubungan mereka. Semua yang telah ia perbuat, semua rasa sakit yang ia torehkan di hati dua orang berharganya, semuanya keegoisannya, tak akan ada ada yang bisa membetulkan semua ini. Dia juga tahu keputusan yang dia ambil tidak akan bisa mengambalikannya seperti semula. Tapi—tidak masalah kan jika Ryeowook sedikit berharap keputusan besar ini bisa meringankan rasa bersalahnya? Tidak masalah jika mereka masih membencinya. Tidak masalah jika mereka terus membenci Ryeowook hingga akhir hidup mereka. Tidak masalah, karena Ryeowook akan segera menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil pada orang berjas putih di hadapannya. Kim Jongwoon adalah dokter yang baik meski sedikit aneh. Dia baru mengenal _namja_ itu setengah tahun lamanya, dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Dengan mantap, Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah jalan terakhir. Aku tahu ini bukan pilihan terbaik, tapi aku percaya."

"…Apa yang membuatmu percaya?"

"Aku percaya ini adalah harapan mereka. Dan harapan ini hanya aku yang bisa mengabulkan."

"Bagaimana dengan harapanmu sendiri?"

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan senyumnya yang paling tulus. "Harapanku adalah bisa mengabulkan harapan mereka."

Senyuman itu menyayat hati Jongwoon.

* * *

Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati kamar itu kosong. Hanya tersisa barangnya di dalam, dan foto pernikahannya. Foto yang sudah pecah kacanya karena entah berapa kali dibanting dengan penuh rasa benci oleh pasangannya. Foto dimana ia tersenyum bahagia di samping _namja_ yang ia rebut kebahagiannya. Setiap melihat foto itu, Ryeowook sadar akan perbuatannya. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat menatap foto itu. Ia merebut _namja_ yang paling ia cintai dari orang terkasihnya, ia menghapus senyum dari wajah _namja_ itu hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri bisa tersenyum. Hanya Ryeowook yang merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan itu. Dia adalah orang paling egois di dunia.

Ryeowook berbaring di kasur _king size_ yang dingin itu. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, dan terlihat wajah tersenyum _namja_ yang paling ia cintai. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum, karena tak sekalipun ia melihat senyum itu lagi sejak pernikahan mereka. Ia hanya bisa melihat senyum kesukaannya dalam ingatan. Senyum kesayangannya yang tak pernah ia miliki. Senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang, yang pastinya bukan Ryeowook. Namun sama seperti _namja_ itu, orang yang selalu mendapat senyuman itu juga berharga baginya. Namun tampaknya keegoisan Ryeowook lebih berharga bagi _namja_ mungil itu. Hal itu membuatnya mendesah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun _ah_ , Sungmin _ah_. Aku teman—tidak, aku bahkan tidak pantas menyebut diriku teman lagi. Aku orang yang buruk ya?"

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun menatap suasana malam kota Seoul dari atap rumah sakit. Meski dinginnya angin malam membuatnya merinding, ia tetap berdiri tidak peduli. Meski matanya mengarah ke pemandangan malam, pikirannya tertuju pada orang terkasihnya yang kini tertidur lelap di kamarnya di bawah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dalam kehidupannya yang tidak beruntung. Seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dalam hatinya, ia menyalahkan eksistensi Kim Ryeowook. Meski seharusnya marga _namja_ itu adalah Cho karena mereka terikat tali pernikahan, ia merasa jijik menyandingkan marganya dengan nama _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang merampas semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. _Namja_ yang dulunya ia percayai sebagai sahabat. Mengingat nama Ryeowook saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Seandainya…seandainya aku tidak mengenalnya…"

Kyuhyun tahu penyakit yang diderita orang terkasihnya bukan salah Ryeowook. Tapi ia terlanjur membenci _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang memisahkannya dengan orang terkasihnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang terus ia kutuk dalam hatinya kini memandang punggungnya dari ambang pintu. _Namja_ itu tidak mau mengambil resiko yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin rusak. Dia hanya memandang orang terkasihnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu—bahkan yang bersangkutan tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah rasa yang mulai tumbuh dalam hati Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Lee Sungmin?"

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan Sungmin dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya selama setengah tahun itu memang bukanlah orang yang ramah. Meski wajah dokter itu masih tetap dingin, Sungmin tetap memberikan senyum kecil. Dokter Jongwoon duduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya. Baru saja ia mau membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan informasi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sungmin kembali terbuka. Perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh _namja_ yang tiba-tiba masuk itu.

"Ah, _mianhae_ …uhh, dokter…"

Sang dokter hanya mengangguk. _Namja_ itu melangkah untuk berdiri di sisi samping tempat tidur Sungmin yang lain. Tangan _namja_ itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin, bermaksud sebagai pendukung moral bagi _namja_ yang terbaring lemah itu. Entah berita apa yang akan disampaikan dokter itu.

"Kami sudah menemukan donor jantung untuk Sungmin _ssi_."

" _Jinjja_!?"

Sungmin meremas tangan _namja_ itu dengan senyum lebar. _Namja_ di sampingnya juga tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan air matanya. Baru saja mereka mau bersorak gembira, ketika berita selanjutnya dari mulut dokter itu membungkam mereka.

"Kemungkinan operasi ini berhasil hanyalah lima puluh persen. Bagaimana Sungmin _ssi_ , apakah anda mau menjalankannya?"

"Aku mau."

Sang dokter muda itu mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. _Namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam sejak mendengar berita kedua mengangkat kepalanya saat Sungmin meremas tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ di hadapannya, membuat _namja_ itu mau tak mau balas tersenyum walau hanya senyum lemah. Hal itu membuat dahi Sungmin mengernyit.

" _Waeyo_ , Kyuhyun _ie_? Tidak senang aku mendapatkan donor?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku senang…sangat senang, tapi baru saja dokter itu memberitahumu bahwa kemungkinan operasi ini berhasil hanya lima puluh persen,'kan? Bagaimana kalau gagal? Aku tidak mau kehilangan hartaku yang terakhir, Min."

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada _namja_ terkasihnya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dengan sedikit ragu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun. Detak jantung pada orang yang sehat memang berbeda dengan detak jantungnya. Detak jantung Kyuhyun adalah bunyi yang paling ia sukai, bunyi yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Aku yakin operasi ini berhasil."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. _Namja_ itu mengangguk dan berusaha membendung air matanya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berkata, "Pada detik itu juga aku akan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya, Min. Hanya berdua, tanpa ada pengganggu bernama Ryeowook."

Sungmin mengangguk di dada Kyuhyun—yang entah kenapa merasa ada beban di dadanya seusai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

* * *

Ryeowook sedang membenahi barang-barang lamanya, hingga sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Foto yang ada di tangan Ryeowook itu sudah usang karena termakan usia. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Dalam foto itu ada dirinya, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun mengenakan seragam SMA mereka. Ryeowook mengingat foto ini, ini adalah foto kelulusan mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menjalani hubungan mereka selama satu tahun, dan Ryeowook sudah mencintai Kyuhyun selama dua tahun. Tapi Ryeowook tahu kedua sejoli itu tertarik pada satu sama lain jauh lebih lama, bahkan jauh sebelum Ryeowook mengenal keduanya.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak lebih dari sekedar pihak ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Ryeowook adalah penjahat yang merusak hubungan orang lain hanya untuk keegoisannya. Ryeowook adalah pengganggu. _Namja_ mungil itu menghela napasnya menyadari kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat. Keputusan yang baru saja ia buat tidak lebih untuk meringankan beban yang ia rasakan. Keputusan ini tidak akan menyelamatkan apapun dalam hubungan mereka.

Meski matanya terasa perih dan hatinya terasa sakit, Ryeowook merasa sulit untuk menangis. Air matanya telah kering setelah terus mengalir tiga tahun belakangan. Sebagai gantinya, wajahnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

* * *

Sungmin mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Siapa yang datang menjenguknya malam-malam begini? Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun karena _namja_ itu seperti tidak mengenal kata mengetuk. Sungmin tidak memiliki banyak kenalan maupun teman dekat, dan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki bekerja pada malam hari. Dengan suara lirih, ia mempersilakan penjenguknya untuk masuk. Dari segala kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya, nama Ryeowook tidak muncul dalam daftar. Baru kali ini _namja_ itu menjenguknya setelah setengah tahun.

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke kamar dengan sebuah buket bunga _sweet pea_ di tangannya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin, yang dibalas senyum kaku. _Namja_ mungil itu meletakkan buket bunga itu di meja dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Senyum kecil di wajahnya masih belum luntur. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dan Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan topik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Karena itu ia bermain-main dengan selimutnya dan matanya menatap kemanapun selain Ryeowook.

"Aku mendengar kabar baik. Kabarnya sudah ada donor jantung untukmu?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar mendengar nada manis Ryeowook. Entah kenapa kerongkongannya terasa kering. Saat tangan Ryeowook terjulur dan berniat menggenggamnya, Sungmin segera menepisnya. Ryeowook tidak terlihat kaget, maupun sakit. Senyum di wajahnya juga belum luntur.

"Lihat, buket _sweet pea_ ini cantik ya? Aku ingat ini adalah bunga kesukaanmu. Kau tahu, di Jepang bunga ini memiliki arti—"

"Kim Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ryeowook berbalik dan melihat suaminya mengiriminya tatapan yang penuh amarah dan kebencian. Pada detik itu Sungmin bisa melihat senyum di wajah Ryeowook luntur, dan matanya yang tadinya kosong berganti sendu. Namun hanya untuk beberapa detik, karena Kyuhyun langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ryeowook kasar dan menariknya keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan paksa. Saat kedua orang itu keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin menatap buket bunga yang dibawakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Di Jepang bunga ini memiliki arti…sebenci itukah kau padaku, Ryeowook?"

 _Goodbye_

* * *

Saat mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, _namja_ mungil itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Bukannya menolong, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan benci bercampur jijik. Ryeowook mengelus bekas merah pada pergelangan tangannya sambil sesekali meniupnya—berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ada niat berdiri.

"Apa maumu? Mau mengejarku, huh? Atau kau belum puas merampas semuanya dariku, dan berniat menemui Sungmin secara tiba-tiba agar jantungnya semakin lemah? Agar dia bisa mati secepatnya? Belum puaskah kau Kim Ryeowook!?"

Ryeowook tidak bergeming mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak repot-repot mengingatkan _namja_ itu bahwa mereka terikat tali pernikahan, bahwa ia telah menyebutnya dengan marga yang salah. Ryeowook menggeleng dan berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk debu yang ada di celananya. Ia merasa sedikit kedinginan saat angin malam berembus, namun wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham, dan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk tem—salah, aku hanya ingin menjenguk Sungmin."

"Jangan bohong! Kau bahkan tidak sekalipun menjenguknya dalam setengah tahun ini, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba menjenguknya. Katakan apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang, Kim Ryeowook!?"

Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya dan menggeleng. Kepalanya ia angkat dan dapat ia lihat lautan bintang di atas mereka. Dapat ia rasakan amarah yang menguar dari suaminya yang terus menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook menghela napas lelah dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan _namja_ itu masih dipenuhi rasa benci dan jijik. Ryeowook ingin menangis, hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Tapi ia harus kuat, dan—ini akibat dari semua hal yang telah ia lakukan. Ia harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin menjenguk Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dulu kita teman—kita bertiga."

"Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk merusak semuanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. Dapat ia dengar _namja_ itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Kyuhyun tak lagi di hadapannya, Ryeowook tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Tampaknya air matanya belum benar-benar kering.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Baru saja ia berniat masuk, namun bayangan Ryeowook menghantuinya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, hatinya terasa sakit saat ia berbuat kasar pada Ryeowook. Tapi otaknya merasa itu tidak salah—Ryeowook pantas menerima perlakuan itu. Karena Ryeowook adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupnya, Ryeowook telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Perbuatan seperti itu bahkan belum cukup untuk menghukum Ryeowook— _namja_ itu lebih pantas lenyap dari dunia ini. Namun setiap berpikir begitu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sakit di hatinya.

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Kenapa wajah sedihnya tidak mau meninggalkan pikiranku? Kenapa—kenapa otak dan hatiku berbeda pendapat?_

Saat ia masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan melihat buket _sweet pea_ pemberian Ryeowook, beban di dadanya terasa semakin berat.

* * *

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penawaran Ryeowook. Pagi itu, tiba-tiba saja _namja_ mungil itu mengontaknya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Dengan setengah hati dan tanpa pengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menemui suami dalam kertasnya itu. Saat ia melihat Ryeowook menyapanya dengan senyum kecil—ada sedikit perasaan hangat di hatinya, namun ia tepis dengan perasaan marah yang dikirim otaknya. Namun semua perasaan yang mau menguasai dirinya seakan menghilang saat Ryeowook memberinya sebuah penawaran. Tepatnya sebuah surat dan bolpoin di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kita cerai."

Kyuhyun mengambil bolpoin itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ryeowook menganggapnya sebagai kegembiraan berlebihan—yang membuat hatinya tersayat, namun sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa tangannya bergetar. Hatinya terasa sakit, dan otaknya tidak mengirim amarah seperti biasanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus merasa sakit? Kenapa dia harus merasa sedih? Bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia harapkan? Dengan surat ini, ia bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook secara resmi dan kembali bersama Sungmin. Tapi kenapa—hatinya tetap terasa sakit dan otaknya seakan berhenti berfungsi? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menandatangani surat itu.

Saat Ryeowook mengambil surat itu dan berbalik meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Cho Ryeowook!"

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang dirasa salah memanggil nama. Ryeowook mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ingin rasanya wajahnya membentuk sebuah senyuman—ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan marga Cho. Namun apa gunanya, mereka sudah bercerai. Tak ada lagi tali pernikahan yang mengikat keduanya—tak ada lagi alasan bagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya Cho Ryeowook. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah? Ryeowook tidak berbalik, karena ia takut akan menangis jika melihat _namja_ yang sudah ia putuskan untuk tinggalkan. Kyuhyun merasa beruntung, karena ia tidak mau Ryeowook melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Kenapa…tiba-tiba? Maksudku—kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya bergetar—dan sedikit serak, namun tampaknya Ryeowook juga tidak sadar. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat bahu _namja_ mungil itu bergetar—apakah dia menangis? Namun saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mantap, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak menangis.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Kyuhyun. Aku lelah dengan semua keegoisanku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa dari awal kau hancurkan semuanya?"

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia telah menghancurkan segala dinding yang Ryeowook bangun untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dapat ia dengar isakan dari _namja_ mungil di hadapannya. Dapat ia lihat bahu itu bergetar semakin hebat. Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan bahunya bergetar, dan ada air mata yang menutupi pandangannya. Kenapa ia ikut merasa sedih? Kenapa rasanya ingin ikut menangis?

"Aku egois, dan perasaan cinta ini membuatku semakin egois. Berbahagialah Kyuhyun. _Annyeong_."

Saat Ryeowook menghilang dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan air matanya menetes. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa perpisahan ini benar-benar sebuah perpisahan—perpisahan dimana mereka tidak akan bertemu sekali lagi dalam hidup mereka.

 _Kenapa perpisahan ini tidak membuatku senang? Kenapa aku merasa ada beban yang berat di dadaku? Kenapa aku menangis?_

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan diam. Mulutnya masih terkunci rapat saat ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Matanya tidak menatap Sungmin, ia menatap udara dengan kosong. Hal itu membuat Sungmin khawatir, karena _namja_ itu bahkan tidak memberinya respon saat ia meremas tangannya. Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dua jam yang lalu, dan saat kembali ia menjadi aneh begini. Kenapa?

"Kyuhyun _ie_?"

"Dia…meminta cerai—sekarang aku sudah tidak terikat tali pernikahan lagi dengannya, Min."

Sungmin merasa senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Karena kekasihnya juga tidak tersenyum dan tidak terlihat senang. Ia terlihat begitu…kosong. Hal itu membuat dahi Sungmin mengernyit. Ia kembali meremas tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba menarik perhatiannya—namun gagal. Dalam remasannya kali ini, ia merasakan sesuatu di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa _namja_ itu mengenakan cincin pernikahannya. Cincin yang tak pernah sekalipun ia kenakan dalam tiga tahun pernikahannya. Kenapa sekarang ia mengenakannya—bukankah baru saja dia bilang bahwa mereka bercerai?

"Kyuhyun _ie_ , kenapa…cincin ini…"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dan Sungmin merasa sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya.

* * *

Tiga minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Dalam tiga minggu itu, tak sekalipun Ryeowook muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa senang dan puas karena tak ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungannya dan Sungmin—tapi kenapa ia merasa sedih dan sepi? Kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya? Padahal tak sekalipun Sungmin meninggalkannya. Padahal Sungmin selalu ada di sampingnya. Jadi, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa sekalipun ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap merasa hambar? Dan kenapa setiap ia menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri, tak ada lagi amarah yang ia rasakan seperti sebelumnya?

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pertanyaannya hingga tak menyadari tatapan khawatir yang Sungmin berikan.

"Kyuhyun _ie_?"

Pada panggilan ketiga, barulah Sungmin mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja mata _namjachingu_ nya yang menatap ke arahnya kosong. Hal itu menyayat hati Sungmin, karena baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tak hidup. Bahkan saat Sungmin masuk ke rumah sakit, Sungmin masih bisa melihat tanda kehidupan di mata Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang—tepatnya setelah bercerai dengan Ryeowook—tidak lagi. _Namja_ itu kini hanya sebatas tubuh tanpa nyawa. Seakan separuh jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya, dan jiwanya yang lain mencoba untuk mencari—walau Kyuhyun tak pernah mencari Ryeowook.

" _Mwoya_ , Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar respon Kyuhyun. Sejak bercerai dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tak lagi memanggilnya 'Min' seperti dulu. Kyuhyun tak lagi menatapnya penuh perhatian seperti dulu. Bahkan pelukan dari Kyuhyun tak lagi terasa hangat. Dan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun kini mengalungkan cincin pernikahannya—bukannya membuangnya—membuat semuanya terasa semakin pahit bagi Sungmin. Tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum. Jika dia sudah sembuh, jika jantungnya sudah diganti dengan yang normal, tentu Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti semula kan? Mereka akan bahagia lagi berdua untuk selamanya, tanpa ada pengganggu bernama Ryeowook? Bukankah itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan? Sungmin ingin memercayai ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku…sampai sekarang, kita belum tahu siapa yang menjadi donorku. Dan operasiku hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, aku rasa wajar jika aku ingin mengenalnya dan berterima kasih padanya, bukankah begitu Kyuhyun _ie_?"

"Donormu…apakah yang mendonorkan jantungnya padamu masih hidup?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ada sebuah perasaan tidak enak dalam diri Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook dan buket _sweet pea_ tiga minggu lalu muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sungmin kan? Tidak mungkin dia mengambil keputusan yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri kan? Jika tebakannya benar, Ryeowook pasti sudah memiliki donor untuk dirinya sendiri kan? Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak akan ada orang yang meninggalkan dunia ini satu minggu lagi? Jadi bagaimana Ryeowook bisa selamat—dia tidak akan sebodoh itu dan berpikir untuk mati kan? Apakah itu arti dari buket _sweet pea_ yang _namja_ mungil itu berikan?

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Dokter Jongwoon dengan tidak sabar. Napasnya memburu seakan ia baru saja berlari beberapa kilometer. Kedua tangannya bergetar, baik yang mengetuk maupun yang diam di samping. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pintu itu dibuka, dan bukan Jongwoon yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan Dokter Jongwoon dan matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya dan menarik Ryeowook dengan paksa, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook yang memberontak.

" _Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook ke tempat parkir mobil, dan dengan mudah menyeret _namja_ mungil itu ke mobilnya. Ryeowook berusaha melawan saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya paksa ke dalam mobil, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun langsung memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Ryeowook dan menguncinya di dalam mobil. _Namja_ itu tidak masuk ke dalam mobil, ia menjadikan tubuhnya penghalang agar Ryeowook tidak kabur seandainya _namja_ mungil itu berhasil membuka kunci mobil. Saat Ryeowook tak lagi mencoba untuk kabur, Kyuhyun menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Dengan pikiran kacau, Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil. Dia tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, namun ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook."

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu menoleh keluar jendela. Kyuhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya terjulur pada Ryeowook, ketika ia rasakan tersentak karena sentuhannya. Melalui tangannya, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan bahu _namja_ itu sedikit bergetar. Menyadari sentuhannya adalah penyebab, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook, namun ia bisa merasakan kesedihan pada diri Ryeowook. Kesedihan itu seakan menular, karena ia juga merasakannya.

"Kau…pendonornya kan? Kau yang menjadi pendonor jantung untuk Sungmin kan? Itu maksud dari buket _sweet pea_ yang kau bawa—bahwa kita akan berpisah untuk…selamanya?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, namun ia menganggap diam itu sebagai konfirmasi. Pikiran Kyuhyun kini benar-benar kacau. _Namja_ itu mengacak rambutnya dan menghela napas keras, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan frustasinya. Baru saja ia mau bertanya lagi, Ryeowook terlanjur berbicara.

"Keadaan Sungmin sudah sangat parah, Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang ini adalah jalan terakhir—kita tidak bisa menunggu tiba-tiba ada orang yang meninggal."

"Bagaimana denganmu, sudah dapat donor?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting Sungmin selamat."

Kyuhyun tidak tahan mendengar Ryeowook yang berpura-pura untuk kuat. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Ryeowook dan menariknya mendekat. Dapat ia lihat air mata membendung di mata Ryeowook—mata Kyuhyun juga—namun rasa kesal menguasainya.

"Itu egois, Ryeowook. Itu adalah tindakan paling egois yang pernah kau lakukan! Apa maumu sebenarnya!? Kau mau aku dan Sungmin merasa berhutang budi padamu, hah!?"

"Aku tahu aku egois, Kyuhyun. Tidak, aku tidak mau kau maupun Sungmin berhutang budi padaku. Tapi aku—aku tidak mengerti lagi Kyuhyun. Aku ingin senyumanmu dan Sungmin kembali—terutama senyumanmu—karena kalian adalah orang paling berharga bagiku. Aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa aku bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu. Senyuman kesayanganku, senyuman yang menyinari hariku. Dan…Sungmin…dia begitu berharga bagimu. Dia adalah pemilik senyumanmu, bukan aku. Seperti apapun aku memohon, aku meminta, senyum itu tak akan menjadi milikku."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan kini terbenam pada dada Ryeowook. Meski ia bisa merasakan dadanya basah, _namja_ itu masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku adalah perusak, aku adalah pengganggu. Mungkin kau akan semakin membenciku apalagi jika jantungku yang berdetak dalam tubuh Sungmin—tapi hanya itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Jangan pernah merasa berhutang budi padaku. Kembalilah tersenyum, teruslah hidup. Berbahagialah, karena Kim Ryeowook akan lenyap dan tak akan merampas kebahagiaanmu lagi."

Ryeowook tidak menangis, walau air matanya bisa kapan saja jatuh. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya. _Namja_ mungil itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis, Ryeowook berbisik, " _Saranghae_."

 _ **Nado saranghae**_

Sebuah kata yang dijeritkan hati Kyuhyun, namun tak mampu ia lontarkan.

* * *

Operasi transplantasi jantung Sungmin berjalan lancar. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang membaik, keadaan Kyuhyun kebalikannya. Jika kondisi Kyuhyun satu minggu lalu seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya, kini ia benar-benar seperti boneka. Hanya sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa, bagaikan sebatas cangkang tanpa isi. Dia bahkan tidak merespon saat diberitahu bahwa Sungmin telah siuman. Dia baru merespon saat Jongwoon menyuruhnya masuk dan melihat tubuh kaku tak bernyawa Ryeowook. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Pada hari pemakaman Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tidak mau keluar dari kamar mereka berbagi dulu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah pergi menjenguk Sungmin, dan menelpon _namjachingu_ nya hanya untuk memutus hubungan mereka. Dia tidak merespon telepon maupun pesan yang dikirim teman-temannya. Hampir saja dia menolak untuk makan, jika tidak mengingat pesan Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk hidup. Namun tetap saja pinta Ryeowook yang lain—agar senyumannya kembali, dan agar berbahagia—tak bisa ia penuhi.

Bagaimana bisa jika orang yang ia kasihi kini telah tiada?

Kyuhyun mengutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya yang terlambat menyadari semuanya. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan tak bisa diukur. Seandainya dia bisa, dia ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Dia ingin memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada. Dia ingin melihat Ryeowook sekali lagi. Dia ingin jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook tanpa terlambat menyadarinya. Dia ingin berbahagia dengan Ryeowook. Dia menginginkan kesempatan kedua.

Apakah itu salah?

Karena itu meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, saat ia melihat sosok yang begitu familiar di hadapannya, Kyuhyun tidak menahan dirinya untuk mengejar orang itu. Meski _namja_ di hadapanya terlihat tidak nyaman dan bisa dibilang ketakutan, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?"

Karena ia hanya menginginkan kesempatan kedua, dimana mungkin ia bisa memenuhi pinta Ryeowook.

 _When the time comes, things will surely get better_

 **END**

* * *

Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengupdate **Trapped**. Tapi tanganku gatal, dan aku ingin melepas stressku. Fanfiksi ini kubuat karena gugup menunggu hasil SBMPTN, jadi maafkan kalau gaje XD

Kalimat terakhir Ryeowook, bisa dibilang saat itu adalah titik tergugup(?)ku. Untunglah aku bisa diterima sesuai keinginanku, semoga ini adalah yang terbaik buatku~

Aku harap fanfiksi ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan :))

p.s. untuk pembaca fanfiksi **Trapped** , tenanglah karena aku akan update chapter 5 besok. Jika aku ingat~


End file.
